


Secret Admirer || XiuChen

by boos_pledis



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Secret Admirer, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 18:58:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15564327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boos_pledis/pseuds/boos_pledis
Summary: Xiumin's got a secret admirer and he really wants to figure out who it is.





	Secret Admirer || XiuChen

**Author's Note:**

> This is from my works on Wattpad so if you want to follow me there it's @boos_pledis like my AO3 account. Also, this work was intended to be about 4000 words but I accidentally made it a little over 7000 words, whoops! Enjoy :) I'd like to thank @Unhealthy_Vices for telling me that I made a mistake but I fixed it! So now it's okay! I think... Well, without further ado, I give you, my Xiuchen one shot.

Xiumin walked in with Baekhyun, his best friend, and they turned to head towards their table in the cafeteria. 

"Hey, Xiumin," Baekhyun nudged him with a sly look, "look who it is," he said, nodding his head in the direction where Xiumin's crush was walking their way.

Xiumin glanced at him before his eyes grew wide and he looked away with a blush. "Stop teasing me, Baekhyun," he warned, shoving the slightly taller male lightly.

Baekhyun pouted. "Awe, come on, hyung. Just go up to him and tell him you like him." 

Xiumin looked at Baekhyun with a slight glare. "Just because you and Chanyeol worked out after you confessed doesn't mean the same will happen for me," he replied, looking down at the floor in sadness. "You may not remember but back in middle school, I didn't look like this and a lot of people still remember what I used to look like. Hell, some of them still make fun of me for it." 

"Xiumin, snap out of it. You are not the same as before, you are a better you now and I know what you went through and how hard it was on you. But look at you now, you got it figured out and you're doing great. Now I want you to say something positive about yourself or I will scream how amazing you are in this cafeteria, right here, right now. You have till the count of five." Baekhyun said seriously. 

"You wouldn't really-" Xiumin started but got cut off.

"Try me. Five, four," Baekhyun counted down, putting down a finger each number he counted off.

Xiumin looked around nervously. "Baekhyun, you're kidding me, right?" he rushed the question as he saw he was running out of time.

Baekhyun had paused in his counting. "Nope. Three, two, one." He put down the last finger and then took a deep breath, preparing to scream out.

Quickly placing a handover Baekhyun's mouth, Xiumin sighed. "I'm really...smart. I'm glad that I'm really intelligent since it helps me work towards my dream."

"Now that's what I want to hear," Baekhyun said, smiling widely as Xiumin removed his hand. 

Xiumin couldn't help but smile back at his best friend. 

"Ah, there's that famous Xiumin smile I know and love." Baekhyun slung an arm around his shorter friend and continued to steer him towards their table where Chanyeol, Suho, and Sehun sat. 

Once they got there, Baekhyun immediately detached himself from Xiumin and sat in Chanyeol's lap, clinging onto him.

Xiumin sat in between Suho and Sehun, still wearing his small smile. 

"Hey, Xiumin hyung." Suho greeted with a smile of his own.

"Hey, Suho. How has your day been?" he asked, setting his books on the table.

Suho sighed. "Don't even get me started. Lay was totally annoying me on purpose, god, I can't believe that guy! He irritates me so much! Thank god he's going away for the rest of the week! He's got some family trip thing to China or whatever." Suho grabbed at his hair while glaring at the table.

Sehun laughed quietly beside Xiumin. "Hyung, he likes you but you just can't see it."

"What?! That can't be it!" Suho exclaimed, looking at Sehun like he had lost his mind.

Chanyeol broke out of his little Baekhyun world and looked at Suho. "Sorry, hyung, but Sehunnie is right, to be totally honest, he's probably in love with you." 

"Really? A-are you sure that he...?" Suho asked reluctantly, unsure how he felt about it.

Baekhyun nodded. "Yeah, we all know."

Suho let out a breath of air and set his head on the table. "I can't believe I never realized it." 

"It's okay, Suho, let's just-" Xiumin started but was cut off by someone calling him. 

"Xiumin!" Luhan yelled, jogging over to where Xiumin was sitting with his friends. 

Xiumin just stared with wide eyes as his crush approached him. Luhan. His crush ever since he first saw him in freshman year. The guy who slept with and dated girls and guys alike. The one that was super nice to Xiumin even when his friends weren't. 

The younger male approached Xiumin, giving him his charming smile. "Hey, Xiumin."

Xiumin's brain wasn't working and neither was his mouth when Luhan stared at him. Sehun nudged him in the back and he finally broke out of his trance. "U-um, h-hello, uh, Luhan." 

Luhan laughed and smiled wider. "Cute..." he whispered under his breath but loud enough for Xiumin to hear. Xiumin blushed. "Anyway, I was wondering..."

Xiumin was hoping that the next words out of his mouth were along the lines of 'date me please' but sadly, it wasn't.

"...if I could borrow your Science notes?" Luhan asked sheepishly.

Xiumin's face fell for a minute before he smiled up at him again. "Y-yeah. Sure, um give me a second," he said before opening his science book and pulling out a couple sheets full of notes. "Can you just, give them back to me tomorrow though?"

Luhan nodded. "Yeah, yeah of course. I will totally give them back tomorrow. See you around, Xiumin." he replied before walking away with the notes. 

Everything was quiet till Baekhyun spoke. "Well, that was sad." Xiumin gave him a glare as Chanyeol smacked his arm lightly. "What?! We were all thinking it!" 

Xiumin looked down and played with the edge of a paper. "Yeah, it was sad." For the sake of not wanting to bring everyone else's mood down, Xiumin plastered on a fake smile. "Well, I'm gonna head to class early." Xiumin got up and walked out of the cafeteria, accidentally bumping into someone who was trying to go in. 

"I'm so sorry. I didn't see you - Xiumin?" the person said causing Xiumin to look at them.

"Oh, hey, Chen." The older male greeted. "Sorry about that, didn't see you there."

Chen. A friend of Xiumin's and also the brother of Luhan. He was basically the opposite of Luhan. A non-athletic bookworm who preferred to spend his free time studying or in his bed instead of partying or procrastinating in some way. A trait that Xiumin admired about him was his dedication to his studies. Chen had straight A's and Xiumin did not doubt that he would get in to the college of his dreams. 

Chen smiled, his cute eye smile showing. "No, it's okay. Um, where were you going?" 

"To class," Xiumin answered simply. 

"But we still have, like, twenty minutes?" Chen laughed in confusion. 

Xiumin nodded. "I know, I just want a little bit of alone time."

Chen hummed. "Well, I suggest you go to the library instead since Mrs. Kim's class is locked. I already tried it."

"Thanks, Chen. I'll see you next period." Xiumin smiled at him before walking to the library.

***

Xiumin made his way to class a couple of minutes after the bell rang, the classroom at least half-full. He sat down at his seat, a note sitting on his desk with his name written in beautiful cursive handwriting. 

_Dear Xiumin,_

_How I wish I could tell you this, but for the fear of rejection,_  
I'll just put all my feelings in here. You are beautiful. It's so simple  
to say because of just how true it is. I love everything about you.   
Your personality. Your smile. Your eyes. Your laugh. The way your   
face scrunches up whenever you laugh and the way your eyes smile   
at whoever caused the angelic sound. I adore everything about you.   
I encourage you to always be you no matter what anyone else says   
or does. Please keep smiling and making everyone else around you  
 happy. Goodbye for now!

_\- your secret admirer <3_

Xiumin smiled, his heart fluttering at the lovely note he had received. He looked around the classroom, wondering if it was someone in the classroom that wrote this note. 

Then, his eyes landed on Luhan, his eyes glancing from him to the letter and back again. 'Could it be him?' he wondered internally.

Luhan had turned around, his eyes connecting with Xiumin's briefly as he did before letting them travel to their final destination. 

Xiumin bit his lip and placed the note in his backpack, his brain surrounded by thoughts of Luhan.

***

The next day, Xiumin walked into his science class, another note laying on his desk. He smiled and rushed over to grab it. He quickly opened it and started reading.

_Dear Xiumin hyung,_

_Yup, that's right; you're older than me. There's a clue for you.  
Now you're one step closer to knowing just who I am. _

_Anyway, I'm not going to be able to see you until the class you_  
are in right now - another hint :) - so I hope your day has been   
good so far. I want to see that smile I love. It's like, every time  
you smile, the whole room lights up and I feel better knowing   
you are happy. Keep smiling...for me?

_-your secret admirer <3_

Xiumin smiled widely, looking up and around the room for Luhan. However, the closest he got was Chen, who was reading his book in silence. 

The black-haired boy turned his attention to the door of the classroom. He watched as Luhan walked in with his soccer friends, laughing and talking with them animatedly. 

Luhan felt the stare of someone and let his eyes trace the classroom until his eyes landed on a smiling Xiumin. He smirked and winked at him before turning his gaze back to his friends and talking with them again. 

Xiumin's smile remained as his heart melted and his cheeks heated up, the tips of his ears also turning red at the gesture. 

'Could it be him? I am older than him and we share this class. Plus, I haven't seen him all day!' Xiumin thought, continuously glancing at his crush with love and adoration in his eyes.

What he didn't know? Someone else was gazing at him from not-so-far-away. Someone that shared the same class as him, hasn't seen him all day and is younger than him. 

Chen smiled a bitter yet still somewhat happy smile. Bitter because of the subtle interaction he just saw between his brother and Xiumin. Happy because at least Xiumin was smiling before his brother came, meaning he had to be smiling at the note since he saw him read it.

A sigh escaped the confines of Chen's lips as he rested his cheek on his hand and went back to his book, his thoughts invaded by Xiumin and his precious smile.

***

_Dear hyung,_

_I hope your day is better than mine. I'm a little down (because_  
_of my brother) but the_ _thought of you smiling at this note is_  
_what cheers me up and_ _enables me to write this letter with a  
_ _smile on my very own_ _face._

 _Anyway I overheard Baekhyun screaming about your grade in_  
math compared to his. Congratulations! You passed! Since all  
math teachers give the same exam, I can say that it was not easy  
and that you are a very intelligent individual indeed. Not to sound   
cocky or anything but even I got a B, so you getting an A definitely   
proves you are probably one of the smartest people in this school.  
I'm really proud of you. Hopefully, knowing that someone is  
proud of you even though you're parents already are, made you   
smile today and I look forward to seeing it in Science.

_\- your secret admirer <3_

Today's note definitely made him smile. He felt his heart flutter and his stomach swarm with butterflies. 

Xiumin's parents, due to a business trip, weren't home and whenever they left, they were barely in contact with him, so he never got the chance to tell them. He would call and tell them, but he knew it was very likely they would answer, say they can't talk, then hang up or they just wouldn't answer at all. Apparently, all times in the day they were too busy to talk to their son.

Of course he did have his group of friends who congratulated him and were proud of him, however, it was nice to know that someone else, even though he may not know who this person is, was proud of him. 

If anyone were to look at him now, they'd be able to see the hearts in his eyes as he stared fondly at the letter. 

Then it hit him, 'Luhan has a brother, and he congratulated me earlier today along with Chen.' Xiumin thought, biting his lip as his smile remained and he ran a hand through his black hair that only bounced back after he it went through completely.

As Xiumin sat in his chair and stared at the note, lost in his thoughts, Chen stared at him and his smile. He wondered if he was thinking about him. He did give the hint that he had a brother and had congratulated him earlier, although he wasn't sure if the congratulations hint was too subtle that Xiumin might not catch it.

But, he shook that thought out of his mind, 'Xiumin's smart, of course he would get it.' he told himself internally. 

Chen watched as Xiumin folded his note neatly and placed it in his notebook carefully, smiling at it before closing it. He got ready to look away so he could pull out his science homework for his teacher until he saw Xiumin's eyes move to someone coming through the door.

He sighed. "Luhan." And he looked away, missing Xiumin giving Luhan the same look he had while reading the letter.

***

_Dear Xiumin,_

_Wanna know something funny that I found out when I was_  
_thinking about you? Well, we have the same hair color. I never_  
_realized that we both have black hair. How funny is that? I_  
mean, I found it funny, but I don't know if you will.

 _So, today I saw you at lunch and I couldn't help but think how_  
 good you looked in your outfit today. I just thought, 'wow, he   
looks perfect.' Not that you don't look perfect everyday, I just   
like this particular outfit on you. You looked more confident   
today than other days. I love when you're confident. It was   
almost like I could feel it and I can't deny that I was staring and   
secretly jealous at the confidence you had. I wish I had the same  
confidence. Please, Xiumin, always remain confident in who you   
because you are beautiful and amazing. Hopefully this made   
you smile, you know how much I love your smile.

_-your secret admirer <3_

Again, the note made Xiumin smile and feel an unfamiliar warmth grow inside his chest. It felt weird but at the same time, it felt...nice. He wasn't exactly sure what the feeling was but the letter also made his stomach flutter with butterflies and his heart pound violently. 

He felt his cheeks heating up as he bit his lip and set down the note. He just stared at it as his mind couldn't help but wander to Luhan and so did his eyes, watching as the younger male sitting at his desk and playing with a pencil. 

He had to figure out if he was the one writing the notes. 

*** 

Xiumin had still been getting notes like a daily routine, every time he was in Science, there was always a note to pick up, read and smile at. 

It wasn't hard to see that Xiumin was in love with whoever was writing these notes to him. 

As he walked to lunch with Suho, he couldn't take his mind off the fact that there was a large chance that Luhan could be the one writing him all these lovely notes. There was basically no doubt in his mind that it was him. 

Once they reached the cafeteria, Xiumin and Suho walked to the lunch line, only to have Xiumin crash in to someone. 

"Oh, sorry, " he apologized and looked up, freezing in his spot when he saw who he ran into. 

Luhan was staring back at him with a smile. "It's alright, Xiumin." he told him and then watched as Luhan's eyes scanned his whole figure up and down, making him visibly nervous, "By the way, you look good today." 

Xiumin's mouth was ajar, his eyes wide as he blushed and looked away. "Th-thank you..." he replied awkwardly, moving some of his hair to the side. 

"No problem. See you later," he said, smirking at the older and walking away. 

Suho was left in utter shock at Luhan openly checking out his friend. "Xiu, did he just...check you out?"

"I-I-I don't know." Xiumin told him, biting his lip to hide the smile as he hoped Luhan wasn't just teasing him and actually had interest in him. 

"I think he just checked you out." Suho said, smiling at Xiumin. "Hyung, he just checked you out! And he did it so openly!" 

Xiumin broke out into a smile as he looked at his friend, internally squealing like a little school girl. 

Suho grabbed Xiumin's arm, pulling him towards their lunch table. "Come on, lunch can wait."

Both of them sat down and looked at everyone expectantly.  "Guys, listen up." Suho announced to their three other friends. 

Chanyeol and Baekhyun were making out but Xiumin knew that once Baekhyun heard the news, he would give them his full attention. Sehun was sitting next to the two, texting someone then looking up at the arrival of his other friends. 

"Guess who got checked out  _and_ complemented by his crush." Suho said, giving Xiumin a teasing look as he did. 

Xiumin blushed as Baekhyun broke away from his boyfriend and looked at Xiumin with wide eyes. "No way, Xiu. Really?"

Xiumin nodded, trying his best to bite back his grin but it not working as his happiness shone through. 

"Oh my god!" Baekhyun basically screamed and attacked his best friend in a hug, jumping up and down. "I can't believe it! He finally noticed you!"

Xiumin chuckled and attempted to calm down his excited friend. "Okay, okay. Calm down, Baek, he just said I looked good."

"That's like, the first step to getting closer and you know what comes after getting closer?" Baekhyun told him, a teasing look in his eyes as he wiggled his eye brows. 

"Don't read to much into it. " Sehun spoke up with an unreadable expression. 

"What?" Xiumin asked, turning to look at Sehun with a slowly fading smile. 

Sehun sighed and looked down. "Look, hyung, I don't want to take away your happiness or tell you that he may not have an interest in you cause it is likely he is, but all he did was check you out and compliment you. All I'm saying is don't read into it too much."

Everyone was quiet as Xiumin looked down at his hands. 

Now it was Chanyeol's turn to sigh. "I hate to say this, Xiumin hyung, but Sehun's right." Baekhyun smacked his boyfriends arm with a slightly angry expression asking him why he had to say that. "Ow," Chanyeol whined, grabbing his arm as he looked at Baekhyun, "What was that for?"

Baekhyun scoffed and nodded towards Xiumin. "What the hell, Chanyeol? Don't be an asshole, and you, Sehun-"

Chanyeol interrupted him before he could continue. "Hyung, all we're saying is that we don't want you to get your hopes up only to have you get hurt by him. We're just concerned is all."

"Yeah." Sehun added, biting his lip as he hoped his hyung wasn't mad at him. 

"From personal experience of hanging out with Luhan, let me tell you, he's not all that." Chanyeol muttered, looking at his older friend. 

Baekhyun glared at his boyfriend, telling him to shut up.

Xiumin looked up and gave the two a small smile. "I'm not mad at you too, I get where your coming from," he said, sitting down, "and to be completely, brutally honest with myself you are right. Getting my hopes up isn't good, especially when I don't know if he has actual interest in me."

Baekhyun sat down beside his best friend, ignoring his boyfriends hands trying to pull him back into his lap. "Has he ever done everything that showed he really had an interest in you?"

"Um,..." Xiumin took a moment to think before his eyes widened and his head popped up, "actually, yeah! Well, I think so. It all started at the beginning of the week, I got a love letter on my desk from my new secret admirer. And this whole week, I've been getting a letter everyday in my science class. All the hints that the secret admirer left, matches perfectly with Luhan, but I'm not 100% sure it's him."

Baekhyun smiled at his best friend and spoke. "Then after school, we'll all go to Xiumin hyungs house and analyze those hints and notes. Everyone in?"

Sehun ducked down a little bit. "Uh, I would, but, I have a tutoring session after school that I can't miss. My history skills aren't so good..."

"Whatever, that's only one of us. We'll miss you Sehunnie, plus you're smart, you would've been able to figure it out faster than anyone but we'll just have to stick with what we have." Baekhyun concluded looking at Suho and Chanyeol. 

"I'm in." Chanyeol agreed, finally grabbing Baekhyun and placing him on his own lap.

Suho nodded. "Yeah, me too."

Xiumin smiled at his friends. "Thanks, guys."

***

Xiumin sat on the rugged floor of his house with Suho, looking at all the notes as he set them out in a row. 

"So these are all the ones you have including the one you got today, right?" Suho asked for confirmation. 

"Yep." Xiumin answered, setting out the last one on the ground. 

"Alright, so let's get to analyzing." Suho said, picking up one of them and reading through it. After he read it, he smiled. "Wow, whoever this is must really like. Dare I say, love you."

Xiumin blushed and looked down. "I-I don't know about love, maybe that's a bit much..." he stuttered, biting his lip as his voice was shaky.

Suho smirked and turn his attention back to the letter. "I'd say maybe you even love this person back."

"Ugh, shut up..." Xiumin said, knowing his friend was messing with him. 

Xiumin turned around and looked at Baekhyun and Chanyeol on the bed while Suho kept reading through all the notes. He sighed as he saw them mauling each on his bed. 

Baekhyun was moaning not-so-quietly and Chanyeol was over there basically palming him through his pants. Unfortunately for Xiumin and Suho, it wasn't a new sight. 

There was even this one time at a sleepover with their whole group where the two had sex while everyone else was sleeping, the rest only finding out when they were cleaning up and found a huge mess of Baekhyun and Chanyeol's semen and a limping Baekhyun the next morning.

They were so shameless and Xiumin knew that even being in front of their friends who were fully conscious would not stop them from doing the nasty with each other.

"Baekhyun, Chanyeol." he called out their names but they ignored him. "Baekhyun, stop mauling and groping your boyfriend and come help me. Chanyeol, stop trying to fuck him on my bed." Xiumin complained, almost having to get up so he could break them apart. 

Baekhyun pulled away first, Chanyeol attempting to chase after his lips. Baekhyun whispered quietly to his boyfriend and pulled back with a serious face and a slight blush. Chanyeol smirked and nodded, getting off of his boyfriend and both of them moving to sit on the floor with the other two.

"Finally! Thank you!" Xiumin exaggerated. 

Suho set down the last letter and handed all the letters to Chanyeol and Baekhyun. "I think I have an idea. He left hints in almost every single one of these letters and he obviously knows your intelligent so he'd know that you would be able to figure some out that were subtly hidden in the note. So I propose we make a list of hints left for Xiumin and to see if it is Luhan, we take every hint and see if Luhan matches up to it."

Xiumin nodded along with Chanyeol and Baekhyun, getting up so he could search for a pen and paper. He handed it to the couple and they started making a list as Suho sighed.

"Xiumin, I know you think it's Luhan...but what if it isn't?" he asked, looking at his friend with worry.

The older boy looked down. "Then it's not Luhan. But I really think it is Luhan, all of the hints I found matches Luhan and I really think if we find more, those will match up to him as well."

"I just don't want you to be sad if it isn't him." Suho said with genuine concern for him.

"Don't worry, Suho. I'll be okay." Xiumin assured him as he glanced at Chanyeol and Baekhyun who were murmuring to each other and writing down on the piece of paper they were given.

After the boys finished writing, they handed the paper to Suho and made him check over it to make sure they didn't miss anything on the list. He nodded before handing the paper over to their Hyung. 

_Hints:_

_-older_  
-male  
_-same science class_  
-has a brother  
-knows Baekhyun  
-black hair  
-likes confidence in a person  
-about the same height  
-same math class  
-same lunch period

Xiumin read over the list, smiling as it matched the one person he had a crush on. "It's definitely Luhan."

"Before we jump to that conclusion," Chanyeol cut in, "lets think of all the guys in your science class and compare them. Plus we don't know if this guy is giving you false information. Maybe he just wants you to think he's someone else so you won't know."

Baekhyun looked at his boyfriend. "What would he lie for?"

"Maybe he really doesn't want Xiumin to know and wants to throw him off his trail by making some of the hints false." Chanyeol stated, glancing between Baekhyun and Xiumin. "Like we said before, we have no idea who this person is and what kind of person they are."

"He wouldn't lie to me." Xiumin concluded, looking at Chanyeol with a determined expression. 

Chanyeol sighed. "How are you so sure, hyung?"

"I-I just know okay." Xiumin said with finality in his tone.

Chanyeol only cared about his hyung. To be completely honest, he really hoped it wasn't Luhan. Xiumin had never actually hung out with Luhan and his buddies so he wouldn't know what the real Luhan was like.

But Chanyeol also doesn't want to hurt Xiumin by telling him what they actually did on that day he hung out with them even if it was the right thing. He concluded with himself that Xiumin would just have to find out for himself.

"Okay, hyung," Chanyeol gave him a weak smile as his mind was stuck on wanting to help his hyung out of this situation with Luhan.

Suho spoke up now. "Well, I think we should at least take Chanyeol's opinion into consideration and compare the list to everyone in your science class."

"But I don't know all the boys in that class." Xiumin pouted.

"Well, I do." Baekhyun told him.

"How?" Chanyeol asked, looking at his boyfriend with a raised eyebrow.

Baekhyun thought for a little bit. "Well, I've either slept with or made out with or-" Baekhyun quieted down when he saw the look on Chanyeol's face. "...I just know." he looked away awkwardly.

There was a few moments of awkward silence before Suho spoke again. "Um, anyway, let's compare each of the hints with each person in the class. Baekhyun, get another piece of paper and write down every guy in the class."

Baekhyun finished the list after getting another piece of paper, thinking that he was missing someone.

"I think this is it, but I can't help but think I'm missing someone." He told them honestly, handing the paper over to Suho just to make sure.

Suho looked over the list. "Um, no, I think you got everyone." 

Little did all of them know, during deliberation,  they did, in fact, miss someone. Someone that would've matched the results as well as Luhan did.

***

The next day in school, Xiumin walked into science class with a smile, ready to receive another not from Luhan, who the four boys had yesterday decided was Xiumin's secret admirer.

His smile widened when he saw the note on his desk and walked towards it. He picked it up and sat down, opening the letter and starting to read it.

_Dear Xiumin hyung,  
_

_I'm sorry this letter is so short but I'll explain. I've_  
decided that I want to show you who I am. I really  
like you Xiumin and I want you to see me. Maybe   
you'll like me back? I'm not sure but I hope that   
even when you see me, you won't run away. So,   
please meet me after school near the vending   
machine near the south wing of the school.   
Even if you don't meet me, that's okay, I'll 

_understand. Thanks for smiling and being you  
everyday!_

_-your secret admirer <3_

So that's what he did. After the last bell rang, Xiumin was out of his chair and heading towards the vending machine in the south wing.

He was so excited and knew he wouldn't be disappointed. In fact, when he got there, he saw exactly who he wanted to see there. 

Luhan was leaning against the side of the vending machine, texting someone on his phone. 

Xiumin approached him with a big smile. " I knew it." he announced himself as he came to stand in front of Luhan.

Luhan looked up with a confused look as he stuffed his phone in his back pocket. "Hey, Xiu. You knew what?"

"I knew it was you writing these notes to me." Xiumin said, holding up the note he received earlier.

Luhan took the note and looked at it, skim reading through it. "Right, right, um, wow. I-I can't believe you figured out it was me." Luhan gave Xiumin a big smile.

Xiumin smiled back and attacked Luhan in a hug, holding onto him tightly as he whispered, "I can't believe it's you..." 

However, deep in Xiumin's mind, something felt...wrong. Like he really didn't find who he was looking for, that the love he felt as of now, was being directed towards the wrong person.

He pushed it away. The doubt, the daring thought that Luhan wasn't the person who wrote the letters and shoved it in the back of his mind where it could eventually be forgotten.

***

Chen was rushing to the vending machine. This was it, he was finally about to let Xiumin know that it was him who wrote the notes. 

He was beyond excited but also somewhat worried, wondering how his hyung would react.

See here, Chen has been in love with Xiumin ever since he first laid eyes on him. It was literally love at first sight. 

Ever since then he would hang out with him and his friends every now and then but never seemed to find the right time to get closer to Xiumin.

Then he had thought up the idea of writing the notes. Of course he knew he should have just told Xiumin that he liked him and then maybe later confessed that he was really in love with him, but Chen didn't know what his reaction would be so he took course of action through anonymous love notes. As long as it made Xiumin smile, he was okay with it.

But today, today was the day he was going to do it. Today, he was going to be a little courageous and tell Xiumin that he was the one who wrote the notes. 

Oh, only if he hadn't been running late. He felt bad that he had to make Xiumin late and hoped he wouldn't leave before he got there.

God, why did Mr. Kim have to hold the whole class back for five minutes?

As Chen rounded the corner and lifted his eyes to see the vending machine and hopefully an expectant Xiumin standing there, when his eyes met something that shattered his whole world.

There, standing right next to the vending machine was Xiumin and Luhan, hugging each other. But what really got to him was the kiss he saw Luhan leaning in for once they pulled back. 

Chen couldn't handle it and instead of running over there and ripping them apart, he turned away like the coward he thought he was and walked away while sulking. 

*** 

Xiumin stopped Luhan as he was about to kiss him, his heart making the decision. "Wait." he said, making Luhan become slightly confused. He quickly thought of an excuse to use to not kiss him. "Um, I-I just want our first kiss together to be perfect and not near a school vending machine."

Luhan nodded and stepped back. "So, I'll see you around, Xiumin? I have to go do something important right now."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll see later." Xiumin replied, smiling and biting his lip.

Luhan nodded and smiled before walking away. 

Xiumin turned around and walked towards his locker, seeing Chanyeol and Baekhyun there waiting for him while they made out. It was a usual, known pass time for them to use.

"Guys," Xiumin called, making the couple break apart and Baekhyun look at him, "I was right, it was Luhan." 

Chanyeol suppressed his urge to argue and tell him that he shouldn't go out with Luhan and instead grinned at his hyung. "Congrats, Xiumin hyung, glad you finally got him." 

Baekhyun broke away from Chanyeol and ran up to his best friend, hugging him and squealing. "Oh my gosh, Xiumin! I can't believe it! You certainly got a catch and a looker cause damn he is a hottie!"

"Uh, Baek, I appreciate your excitement but I'd stop before Chanyeol decides to take out his jealousy on Luhan." he responded, glancing at Baekhyun's boyfriend who was glaring at the floor.

Baekhyun released Xiumin and looked at Chanyeol. He went over to him and smiled sheepishly. "Um, of course Luhan is a hottie but no one is as hot and amazing as my boyfriend. Sorry, Xiu, you'll never find someone as great as my boyfriend."

Chanyeol looked up and sighed as he didn't allow his eyes to meet Baekhyun's. "I just remembered I have something to do so I'll see you guys around. Bye hyung, Baek." he said before pushing off of the lockers and walking away. 

Baekhyun watched his boyfriend leave and looked down. "God, I'm such an idiot."

"Yeah, you are. Now go after him and make it right." Xiumin said, pushing his best friend in the direction Chanyeol left in. 

"See you later, Xiu." Baekhyun waved before running to catch up with Chanyeol.

Xiumin watched his best friend and his boyfriend walk away from him, going to his own locker as he couldn't help but feel something wasn't wrong. However, just like before, he ignored the feeling and continued to do what he needed to do.

***

Xiumin felt like he was on cloud nine. He had the guy he's wanted ever since the first year of high school, he has amazing friends who make him laugh and smile, everything at home was fine ever since his parents got home and life for Xiumin couldn't have been better.

He was walking to class with Suho, talking animatedly with him. As they were about to turn the corner, they heard Luhan talking with others. 

Xiumin smiled, putting his foot out to turn the corner and reveal himself, but was stopped by Suho as they heard the question one of Luhan's friends asked him.

"So what's going on with you and that Xiumin guy?" he asked.

Luhan laughed. "Yep, got a new one."

Chen spoke after his brother. "What do you mean? I thought you guys were dating or something."

"Nah, I'm just trying to get him in bed. He even thinks that I wrote him some shitty love notes or whatever he had said. I didn't think he could get anymore pathetic, but apparently. It was enough when he told me he had a crush on me for years. I mean, his pining was obvious but who wouldn't want me." Luhan told his friends, laughing with them and ignoring the deadly glare he was getting from his brother.

Xiumin stepped out and looked at Luhan with tears about to spill over. "Is that really what you think of me, Luhan?" 

Suho had a hand over his mouth as he watched Xiumin, feeling really bad for his friend.

Luhan looked at Xiumin, making a sheepish face. "Xiumin. Hey, um, how are you?"

Xiumin shook his head. "I'm great, Luhan. After hearing all that stuff about how I was just a toy and how pathetic I was really just put me in the greatest mood." he spoke sarcastically, some of the tears falling down.

"Xiumin, I," Luhan started but was cut off by the older teenager.

"No, I don't wanna hear it." Xiumin said, turning and grabbing Suho's arm as he walked away with tears streaming rapidly down his cheeks.

Chen stood up and glared at his brother. "You're such an asshole, Luhan." he told him before running after Xiumin and Suho.

Xiumin rushed outside with his friend, making his way to Suho's car when he heard someone call his name.

"Xiumin!" Chen called from behind him. 

He turned around and found Chen running up to him. "What do you want, Chen?" he questioned, his eyes staring into Chen's as he tried to stop the incoming tears. 

"I'm sorry," was all Chen let out.

"What do you have to be sorry about?" Xiumin shook his head and looked at Chen with an unreadable.

"My brother he had no right to do that to you. I'm sorry he said all those things, I'm sorry he was only planning on using you, and I'm sorry that I..." Chen froze, not knowing if he should tell Xiumin.

The older boy raised an eyebrow, really confused on what Chen was talking about.

Chen took a deep breath and closed his eyes before saying, "...and I'm sorry that I didn't tell you I was the one who wrote those love notes."

"Look, Chen, I know that you feel bad about what your brother said but you don't have to-" Xiumin was cut off by Chen.

"I love the way you smile, it lights up a room, it makes me smile. When you were confident that one day, I love it. I wished I had that same confidence. You, you looked amazing that day. I was hoping that when you figured it out it was me, you wouldn't run away from me." Chen quoted a couple of the notes he had written to Xiumin.

Xiumin stared at him with a slack jaw and wide eyes. And the next thing he knew, he was walking up to Chen, standing in front of him as staring at him. His heart was pound and he felt a warm, fuzzy feeling in his chest. "It is you." he whispered.

Slowly, both of the boys started leaning in, their eyes on each others lips. Surprisingly, Chen was the one to close the distance between them, Xiumin's arms immediately wrapping around Chen's shoulders and Chen's arms going around Xiumin's middle. 

Electric, that's how Xiumin would explain their kiss. It was filled with so much passion, Xiumin could feel it coursing through his veins. He felt sparks traveling down his spine, making goosebumps prick all over his skin. 

Shivers of excitement and giddiness shot through his body and made him unconsciously smile as the feeling of wrongness he had had with Luhan wasn't there now and he knew he had the right person. 

After pulling away, Xiumin smiled widely, making Chen reciprocate it with his own and an adorable eye smile.

Suho smiled as he watched his best friend finally get the right guy for him. And he knew for a fact that Chen wouldn't hurt him just by the look in his eye, not even the fact that he knew Chen well, it was just because of the way he was looking at Xiumin with so much love, he knew he would be alright.

***

It was a sunny afternoon and Xiumin was out with his friends and boyfriend.

Everyone was happy, everyone was smiling and everything was as it should've been. 

Chanyeol and Baekhyun, as usual, were sharing little kisses back and forth, Baekhyun sitting in Chanyeol's lap with a small, loving smile as he stared up at his boyfriend. Chanyeol gave him the same smile, caressing his side gently and looking at him like he was the most precious jewel in the world.

Suho had brought along his boyfriend, who happened to be back from his trip that he took with his family to China. While Lay was away on his trip, apparently, they had been talking over the phone and confessed to each other. Turns out that Lay was actually really nice and funny. He seemed to be really fond of Suho and the same went for Suho. Sure, they weren't as touchy or lovey dovey in front of everyone, but by the way Lay held his hand tenderly and looked at him was enough to tell that he was very much in love with Suho.

Xiumin was with his own boyfriend, cuddled up into his side and resting his head on Chen's shoulder, Chen's head resting on top of his own. Xiumin loved it, loved how he finally was able to be with the person he fell in love with. He loved the way Chen held him and how he would express his love for him. No one could change his mind about Chen, he was certain about that and he would love him unconditionally.

"Oh, come on guys! At least, talk to me, I'm still here, you know!" Sehun whined, grabbing all of the couples' attention. "It's not fun seventh wheeling!"

They all just broke into laughter and turned to the maknae, smiling and teasing him.

"Aw, we're sorry, Sehunnie. We didn't mean to leave you out." Chanyeol teased, his nose scrunching up as he used a baby voice.

"Yeah, if you wanna talk, we'll talk. How about we talk about your new love interest?" Baekhyun added, everyone watching as Sehun's cheeks glowed a prominent red.

Sehun turned away from them. "You know what? I'm don't wanna talk to you guys anymore." he pouted and grumbled.  

All of them laughed, including Sehun, who joined in a couple minutes after he heard the contagious laughter.

And after that, Xiumin knew he was thankful that he had found great friends he knew he could always rely on and that he finally got a boyfriend, who loved him for who he was. 

He was glad Chen had been his secret admirer and Xiumin didn't want it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Thank you for reading my oneshot and kudos are highly appreciated!


End file.
